


It's Your Blood That's Red Like Roses

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Ruby makes it to the apex of Beacon Tower in time to save Pyrrha. It doesn't go well.





	It's Your Blood That's Red Like Roses

###  **It's Your Blood That's Red Like Roses**

The winter morning was cool and still, with a canopy of snow wreathing the cliffs that overlooked the valley in the middle of Patch. As the sun emerged from the clouds, a lone figure emerged from the forest into the clearing, followed closely behind by three others. While the others stood a distance away, already having said their piece, the first figure walked until she reached a pair of stone tombstones. Ignoring the one on the left, Pyrrha turned her attention to the right tombstone and knelt before it, reading the inscription on the dais.

_Ruby Dawn Rose_  
  
_ 31/10/95 - 10/7/11_  
  
_ One of many who fell in the defence of Beacon and Vale._

"Ruby," Pyrrha started softly, "I ... I just want to tell you about what's happened over the last few weeks. Weiss has been taken back to Atlas, Blake ran off and Sun ran after her, while Yang ... is still bedridden."  
  
She blinked a tear out at that; Yang had become completely unresponsive and stopped talking after losing her arm and her sister, and no amount of coaxing from Pyrrha and her friends had changed that.

"As for me, my teammates and I are going to Mistral, to track down the bastards behind Beacon's fall in a week's time," she continued a little louder than before. "We've already got some upgrades to our armour, my weapon's finished getting repaired, and Jaune's presently getting his sword and shield reforged so that he can use it as a two-handed weapon."  
  
Pyrrha knew that Ruby would appreciate that, given her enthusiasm for weapon construction.  
  
"Nora's also getting an electrical charger built into the handle of her warhammer, for easy access to her Semblance," she added with some humour to her voice; Nora had previously snorted lightning Dust to jump-start it in battle, before Pyrrha put a stop to that and bought her a joy buzzer.

"As for getting there, your uncle Qrow's calling in a favour and arranging a bullhead for us to get to Mistral. Despite everything, he actually managed to quit drinking," she said with evident admiration. Qrow had become more focused, more determined after finding Ruby that awful evening. "While it seems too easy, I guess it beats our original plan of hoofing it there," she said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, Ruby, I wanted to ... wanted to ... say thanks for coming when you did. You saved my life that day, and we managed to kill Cinder together. I ... I just wish you'd lived to savour our victory and join us on the road," the new Fall Maiden finished, tears dripping down her cheeks as she arose. "Farewell, Ruby. I hope the Twin Gods judge you kindly."

Pyrrha dried her tears with her gloves and turned away from the tombstones, walking back towards Jaune and the others. As they left for the Xiao Long household that they'd called home for the last three weeks, a faint whisper carried itself on the wind from three metres above the tombstones.

_Avenge me_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like this one.**


End file.
